The Thieves and The Walkers
by Neramo
Summary: After a certain indecent with Team Magic, three multiverse teams decide to have a small meeting. Minerva belongs to Vaati Star, Richard and Gus belong to Xovercreator.


**Yo everyone, It's your old pal Nerry! This is a little collab between me and Vaati Star, (Check em out!) Anyway, this is explaining the relationship between Team Magic, and Dimension Jumpers Incorporated.**

Meetings of Thieves and Walkers

Universe: Grand Theft Auto V

Place: Los Santos, Shenanigan's Bar

Timeline: Post Deathwish Ending

Neramo frowned as he nursed his drink, his leg was up on the bar couch as Johnathan sat next to him with his own drink. "I don't get why we have to talk to these stereotypical assholes." He complained. Johnathan sighed and shook his head before taking a sip of his own drink. "Because what we face is something massive. The Brute is something we need to alert the other organizations about." Johnathan said as Neramo growled and took his drink before gulping it. "A bunch of thieves and those 'Multiversal Saviors', Pah." He complained as the door of the bar swung open. Johnathan looked towards the door and he saw their first contacts walking into the bar. Richard and Gus of the Multiversal Saviors. Both young men walked towards the table Neramo and Johnathan were at. "We're here, what's so important that you needed to contact us like this?" Richard asked as Johnathan sighed and Neramo remained quiet, waiting for his refill as Johnathan spoke. "Take a moment to get your drinks. We'll wait until everyone is here." Johnathan said.

"Wait? Someone else is coming?" Gus asked as the door swung open as Neramo growled. "And here they are." He growled as everyone at the table turned towards the new arrivals. None of them could forget the smug grin of Marisa as she walked up to the table with Minerva beside her, a blank expression on her own face as Marisa and Minerva sat down at the table. "Minerva." Richard said, nodding towards her and Minerva gave her own nod towards Richard. "Alright, everyone is here." Johnathan said as he turned to Neramo as Neramo sighed and pulled out his watch, everything going monochrome as the patrons of the bar stopped moving, except for those at the table. "I still don't understand why you people invited us. We don't even know who you nutcases are!" Marisa said as a jab towards the Walkers as Neramo remained silent, grumbling under his breath as Johnathan watch his partner carefully. "And the feeling remains mutual sadly. But this is something we can't let petty rivalries allow to roam free." Johnathan said as Richard put his hand to his chin. "So what is it?" He asked as Neramo spoke up. "The Brute." Neramo said, straight and to the point as Marisa scoffed. "The Brute? Seriously, are we in jolly old Eagleland now?" Marisa said as a jab as Minerva sighed and shook her head. "England Marisa, England." She corrected as Marisa chuckled. "Like it matters." She commented as Neramo growled and just sat there as Johnathan shook his head.

"Can we please act civilized, this is something important we have to tell both of your… organizations." Johnathan said as Richard nodded. "So, who is this brute?" He asked. "Brute, with a capital B." Neramo said as Marisa laughed. "Someone's a grammar… uh… what is it called?" Marisa asked as Minerva shook her head. "Nohrian." She said as Gus sighed. "It's Nazi." Gus corrected as Richard sighed. "Different multiverses have different expressions." Richard said as Gus sighed and Neramo growled. "The Brute is one who make that Rot us Walkers have to contain. And here." Neramo said as he pointed at both Minerva and Marisa. "Is the fucking problem. You two and your 'Team Magic' have been causing chaos where you shouldn't be." Neramo said as Johnathan stopped him, putting his arm in front of Neramo.

"What he is trying to say is that your antics in our Multiverse has been causing the Rot to spread, and if a universe is completely infested with Rot." Johnathan said as Marisa cut him off. "Let me guess, this 'Brute' breaks free and that's a bad thing?" She said with a completely cocky grin on her face as Neramo slammed his hands against the table and stood up. "Listen here witch! The only reason we are even having this fucking meeting is because of what you are causing! We were doing just fine before you and the Thieves came along, but since you're completely fucked over one of the multiverses in our world, you nearly let the fucking Brute out!" Neramo shouted at Marisa as she just took his shouting before shrugging. "And this is my problem why?" She asked as Neramo growled, just about ready to stab Marisa before Johnathan stopped him.

"Because if the Brute gets out than everyone is screwed. Just because you thieves have a reputation for god slaying doesn't mean you would be even able to hold a candle to the Brute." Johnathan said as Minerva sighed. "It'll be fine, there is no way we can screw something up that badly it would cause this man to escape." Minerva said as Richard decided to pipe. "I hate to admit it, but he has a point, Marisa and your team can't go around just doing as you please, you've been causing anomalies in both the Walker's universe and our Universe, and those are allowing the Rot and the Darkness to gain footholds. They've been contained, but we can't keep going around containing your messes." Richard said as Marisa scoffed. "So what, us making things better and 'not canon' whatever that is, is causing all these problems?" Marisa asked in a sarcastic tone. At this point Neramo was getting outright pissed as he spoke up again. "To put it simply, witch, YES. The more anomalies you cause, the harder our jobs are. It doesn't matter if what you idiots do 'makes things better' for the denizens of the universes you visit, it causes major issues we have to clean up. Like something you idiots recently did." Neramo said as Marisa stood up and pointed her finger in Neramo's face. "Those people were going to DIE because of the fucking Starscourge. We couldn't leave them! Are you that fucking detached from people that you would leave those innocent people to fucking die! Hell you killed them all afterwards!" Marisa shouted in Neramo's face as Minerva glared at him, still clearly pissed about that incident.

"They had to die, it was the natural order of that universe." Johnathan said, his voice slightly sad as he shook his head. "Fuck your order! People deserve to dam live!" Marisa shouted at him as Minerva stood up. "I'm with Marisa on this one, you people are far to detached from the needs of the people. You cross lines that are just too great, murdering everyone who we saved." Minerva said as Neramo put his hand to his face and started laughing insanely. "You don't fucking get it do you little miss hero? Those fucking people were always meant to die, You saving nearly let the fucking Brute out of his cage because of the rot infecting that world. You need to learn to look at the grand scheme of things and ignore the people." Neramo said darkly as Minerva glared at him. Richard and Gus just sat back as the argument continued between both the Thieves and the Walkers. "It seems we aren't needed here." Richard said as he stood up, him and Gus walking away as Marisa and Neramo continued their shooting match, the only reason blood hadn't been spilled yet was Johnathan's meditation between the trio that was arguing, but it was clear he was struggling to keep them from coming to bloody blows. He could only think about how this had all went wrong.

Flashback

Multiverse: Walkers Territory

Universe: Final Fantasy XV

Place: Lestalum

Timeline: During the Starscourge

"For a city that sits on the brink of death, Lestalum is still a lively place." Garon said quietly as he sat at the café table with Minerva, who was sipping a cup of tea as she sat there as well. "Indeed. It is great to see that even in troubled time such as this, people who need it still find a way to survive… It warms me." Minerva said with a soft smile as Marisa chuckled from her table nearby. "A far cry from the woman who didn't give two shits when the outside world was nuked to hell." Marisa said with a snicker as Minerva frowned at that and drained her tea cup.

"Times change Marisa… as do people." Zelgius said as he rubbed Alondite with the special rubbing stones he had purchased. Already his sword as gleaming once more, Zelgius inspecting it with a critical eye as he went back to rubbing the sword's blade. "Anywho, how is everyone doing currently?" Marisa asked as Minerva sighed and pulled out her scroll to check the locations of the others. "Everyone's still in the city, nothing's come up and everything is peaceful… or at least as peaceful as it can be with the robbery on fifth street. Curtesy of Roman." Minerva commented as Marisa spit out her alcohol she had been drinking, spraying it all over Zelgius' armor as he glared at her. "He went borrowing without me!? That arse!" Marisa shouted half heartily as Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Hey sis." Cirno called as she walked towards the café, Minerva turning towards Cirno as she sat down at the table next to her. "Hey sis. How's Lestalum treating you?" Minerva asked as Cirno nodded. "It's good. It's no Windmire though." She commented as she leaned back in her chair, Garon giving a smirk as he closed his eyes and put his hand to his chin. "Indeed, few cities can compare to Windmire, Shade is one of them, but Lestalum doesn't come close." Garon commented as Minerva nodded. "Truly." She said with a chuckle as the sounds of footsteps came from down a nearby alley, Marisa turning towards it and seeing the familiar bowler hat of Roman running down the alley with Neo hot on his heels and each carrying a bag full of stolen loot. With one quick motion Marisa smirked, grabbing her hat off her head and tossing it towards Roman, who threw his hand out and caught it, flipping it over and stuffing his loot inside, Neo following him as he threw the hat back to Marisa, who put it back on before adjusting it to hide her eyes with a smirk as Roman and Neo sat down at the table, Neo's appearance changing to a slightly taller girl with black hair and Roman shifting into a blonde haired man in a straw hat. "Well that could have gone better." Roman commented as Neo remained silent, focusing on maintaining the illusion over herself and Roman as the Lestalum police came out of the alleyway looking for the thieves. "This is what happens when you go it without backup." Marisa commented quietly, her eyes watching the cops as Roman kept his head down, Marisa doing the same as the cops kept searching before eventually leaving to search another part of the city. "You all need to keep your bad habits under control." Zelgius said as Marisa chuckled. "Well bad old habits die hard, ain't that right Neo?" Marisa asked with a smirk as Neo nodded, a silent smirk on her own face as Marisa chuckled.

"We should be going soon. This was a nice stop but we have more to explore." Garon said, standing up as Minerva nodded. "I wanted to check out the mountain that is apparently a giant turtle. Sounds like a fun challenge, does it not?" Minerva asked as Cirno laughed. "Sounds awesome! Let's get the others and go!" She said, getting up and pumping her fist in the air.

But just as she did the lights above them began to flicker. Cirno looking up confused as the others did as well. "Uh oh…" Cirno muttered.

BGM: Life with change (Instrumental)

Seconds later the lights of the city started to all die down simultaneously, screams starting throughout the city as Garon shot out of his chair, grabbing Minerva's scroll from her. "Everyone! The city's power is down! The monsters are coming and we need everyone on alert! Nitori! Get the city's grid and see if you can't get it back online! Everyone else, save anyone you can!" Garon shouted into the scroll, barking out orders to the team that was spread throughout the city through their connection.

"Let's go then." Zelgius said, putting his stones in his pocket as he hefted Alondite onto his shoulder, running out onto the dark street as Roman and Neo got up and left to go assist in keeping people safe. They'd had their fun, now was the time to at least do their 'job'. "Minerva. Cirno. With me." Garon said, hefting Bölverk onto his shoulder from the ground as Minerva and Cirno followed him, the trio moving out towards anywhere there was people as Marisa got up and took her hat off before pulling the Fujin out. "Let's do this." She said with a smirk as she ran towards the side of the building, climbing up as the screams of terrified people kept coming from deeper in Lestalum.

Out on the street Zelgius huffed as he watched two massive puddles of darkness appear on the street. In an almost bored fashion Zelgius watched as the two Iron Giants rose from the ground, roaring at him as he spoke. "Demons of the night, for the safety of those within this town… I shall slay you!" He shouted as one of the giants took offense to his statement and swung it's massive sword at him. Raising Alondite high he gripped the hilt with one hand as he held the blade with his other, bracing as the massive blade slammed against Alondite. Zelgius grunting as he struggled against the iron giant's blade… but the daemon was also struggling. Pushing back against the mighty force of the monster Zelgius shouted, knocking the Giant's sword away with his scarf billowing behind him from the cold night wind as Zelgius took a heavy slash at the giant's sword arm. The strong swing cleaved the giant's hand clean of, the monster groaning as it fell to its knees, the other hand clutching it's injured arm as the other Giant swung at Zelgius in a downward swing.

Sidestepping the blade, it landed mere inches from Zelgius' face, but he didn't even flinch as he swung Alondite down hard, a razor wind cutting into the giant and knocking back as Zelgius ran right up to it, slicing it's sword arm off before stabbing Alondite straight into the monster's chest, slaying it before throwing Alondite into the chest of the other giant, killing it as well as Zelgius huffed. Walking over to his sword he gripped it as behind him an intense heat started to rise, cracking his neck Zelgius turned around to face the red giant behind him, the monster roaring at him as he gripped Alondite's handle with both hands. There was no way he would lose to something like this, and there was no way it could win as he charged at the red giant.

Farther down the street there was a group of people being accosted by imps, the cackling daemons toying with their prey before a burst of light ripped through one of them. The rest of the imps spun around to face their attackers as Minerva stood beside Garon, her Thani in hand as Garon huffed. "Pick on someone who can fight back why don't you, or are you scared demon." Garon taunted, the imps picking up on the taunt and getting angry as Cirno dropped down in front of Garon, Siegfried in hand as she cut two imps in half with one slice, the blade of holy darkness radiating a soft purple glow as the people who had been accosted by the imps started to run away. "Protect them." Garon gave the order, Cirno nodding as she ran to go assist the escaping people, Garon and Minerva standing together as the imps dashed at them, claws at the ready.

But Garon was faster, throwing his free arm out he grabbed an imp by the neck before choke slamming it into the ground, leaving a mark in the pavement as Minerva tossed an orb of light at one of the imps, and then ripping it apart as it burst into darkness as Garon shouted, taking a heavy swing with Bölverk that cleaved the rest of the imps clean in half, slaying them as he huffed. "Weaklings." He complained as Minerva huffed herself. But behind them was another monster, Minerva noticing its presence and turning around, Garon doing the same as Minerva suddenly reeled back in disgust at what was behind her. "Ew…" She muttered as Garon huffed, standing protectively in front of Minerva as they stared down the four armed and snakelike monstrosity before them, the daemon clutching four swords at it screeched at them in anger, swinging all four swords in tandem as Garon raised Bölverk, just daring the monster to come at them as Minerva sighed before swapping the Thani for her Aura tome and snapping her fingers. Rings of light surrounded her and Garon before being flung at the monster, which slithered around the rings of light and got right in Garon's face before swinging it's multiple swords at him, only for Garon to raise Bölverk to block all the swords at once with the great axe's handle, barely even struggling against the daemon's force Garon huffed before knocking the monster's swords away and bisecting it horizontally in a single swing, the daemon letting out one last weak roar before Minerva and Garon moved on to try and find more people.

Jaffar was silent as he stabbed another Tonbery in the back of the head. These little monsters he had heard did damage to you based on the amount of people and things you had killed. A form of Karma he guessed. It didn't matter much to him, since the little monsters posed no challenge to him beyond a quick stab in the head. Jaffar was quick to move on though as the lights of the city started to flicker from Nitori's attempts to get the city's grid back up. They just had to protect everyone…

Nearby a bunch of Bombs were floating down an alleyway towards a scared mother and her child, the mother shielding her child with her body as the daemon cackled at her with its fiery face, growing larger as it grew to explode, only for something to drop down behind the monster and slice it clean in half, sparks flying through the air as Mokou huffed, spinning the Raijinto in her hand before quickly sheathing it with a click as the Bomb behind her died in darkness. "Get moving." Mokou said, the woman grabbing her child as they started running. Mokou sighed and rubbed her hair. "Another bites the dust…" She complained before turning around to see the trio of bombs behind her, all of a different element as Mokou smirked. "So who wants to die it next?" She taunted, already pulling the Raijinto out of its sheath as the Bombs charged at her. With a single slasher grin she ripped the Raijinto out of its sheath, fire and lightning surging through the alley, illuminating the dark sky from the light and flames as Mokou laughed, cutting her way through the daemons, through the fire and the flames.

All throughout the city the members of the team were cutting their way through the hordes of daemons, saving everyone they could, but outside the city Rot was starting to spread. In a world fated where everyone died, the team was saving them from their cruel fate.

(BGM: SMBZ Back to mad – Texas Faggott)

Neramo growled as he cracked his neck. He had just been sent on mission to this world because the Rot levels were skyrocketing. Something was causing a massive deviation from this world's fate and now he needed to fix it. The details were sketchy but all that was clear was that EVERYONE had to die. And someone was stopping that from happening. "Stupid heroes… sticking their business where it doesn't belong." Neramo complained as he started walking, the daemons starting to surround to attack him as Neramo paid them no mind, sawblades being summoned around him and cutting through the daemons that even tried to attack him as Neramo went to look for the source of the distortion.

Walking out onto the street Neramo to just stare at what he saw. There was a man in black medieval armor going toe to toe with a Red giant in a clash of swords… and the man was winning. Neramo glared as he watched the man fight, nearby there were several cowering people, likely the giant's targets. Neramo watched as the man roared, grabbing the Red Giant's sword with his armored hand and straight up ripping it out of the giant's grip. Now Neramo was slightly impressed, but this man was causing a deviation, so he had to die. Watching as the man cut down the red giant Neramo walked towards him.

Zelgius cracked his neck as he pulled out his scroll. "I've secured a safe zone, Garon, Minerva, get over here will you?" He reported before putting his scroll away, cracking his neck as Neramo watched, a man and a woman running up the street towards the first man, likely this Garon and Minerva he'd spoke of. By now Neramo realized what the fucking anomaly was. "Those idiots…" He grumbled, referring to the thieves. He had explicit orders from the Gentleman himself not to engage any of them in combat, especially their medic of all things. The medic! It was laughable. This was something he had to just wait and see with as he watched the trio talk before Minerva casually flicked her free hand behind her, an Aura spell annihilating the Red giant that was forming from the ground and not even allowing it out as Neramo watched them. He would need to do this quickly after these idiots left.

Nearby Marisa was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, aiming behind her she fired arrows of wind from the Fujin, hitting the Gargoyles out of the air, screeching on the way down as Marisa smirked, stopping for a moment atop a roof as she let the daemons come to her, cracking her neck as several gargoyles and a reaper decided to attack her.

Marisa flipped out of the way of the gargoyle's talons before shooting it in the head with an arrow, causing it to dissolve into mist as the other gargoyles tried attacking her, Marisa floating in the air and spinning around, arrows flying everywhere and hitting the gargoyles, slaying them as Marisa dropped back down to the roof in front of the reaper, which hoisted it's scythe at her. Marisa smirked as she put the Fujin on her back and pulled her hat off her head before pulling her broom out of it, the Reaper tilting it's head as Marisa tapped her broom on her shoulder, smirking as the Reaper swung at her.

Dodging out of the way Marisa gave a hard upwards swing with her broom, not unlike a bat as she sent the reaper into the air, quickly pulling her Hakkero out from behind her Marisa shoved it skywards, a Master Spark buzzing through the air at the Reaper before disintegrating it, the spark flying into the air and illuminating the night sky with how bright it was as the lights of Lestalum started to flicker again. "Just a little longer." Marisa muttered, they'd almost pulled through.

(BGM: Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV OST – 03 Diamond Weapon)

Seconds later an utterly MASSIVE roar rang throughout the area, Marisa gasping as she jumped across the rooftops towards the main street, standing at the edge of the roof as the lights came back on, finally stopping the Daemons from spawning in the city… but that wasn't about to save Lestalum from what was about to come for them.

"O by Ohm…" Marisa swore as she grit her teeth as out in the fields way below Lestalum an utterly massive form was rising from the depths. The monster with two massive mouths and a glowing red eye. "Diamond Weapon…" Neramo muttered from down below. So that was what wiped out the city… Maybe everything would turn out just fine if these idiots didn't decide to attack it.

"Minerva, we need a plan, now." Garon said as Minerva nodded, already having pulled out her scroll again as she watched the Diamond Weapon emerge, still roaring as the people of Lestalum watched in terror at the utterly massive Daemon that was coming to destroy them all. "We need everyone here… Now. Concentrated fire on a massive scale." Minerva said through the group chat, nodding as Marisa jumped down from the roof, sticking the landing and running up to the trio watching the Diamond weapon. "That thing is huge." Garon grumbled as Anankos ran up, panting as he planted the steel sword he'd been using to cut down daemons on the ground as he turned towards the Diamond weapon and gasped, falling on his butt from sheer shock…

"That thing… it's… bigger than my dragon form was…" Anankos gulped as Garon nodded. "Probably stronger as well… No matter. We'll throw everything we have at it." Garon said as he gripped the metal railings in front of him, a determined look on his face. "We won't let Lestalum fall." He proclaimed as Neramo growled. Those idiots were actually going to try and destroy the Diamond Weapon? Like they would even be able to scratch it.

"Minerva, warp anyone who's close range down onto the monster, anyone who's got a long range attack stays here." Zelgius said, Minerva nodding as she pulled out her Warp staff, everyone else from the team all coming out of the city to joint them as Zelgius put his hands behind his back. "Alright we need to be quick, Cirno, Jaffar, Meiling, Mokou, Cid, Neo, Roman, you're with me and Garon. We're going in to keep that thing distracted while everyone else charges their attacks. We need all the power we can muster to take that thing down." Zelgius said as Minerva nodded. "I'm warping you in now." She said, raising the warp staff above her head as those who had been selected to distract the Diamond Weapon were warped away to fight it. "Everyone else, With me!" Marisa said, making a come with me motion with her arm as she jumped over the railing onto the outlook, Alice and Nino following her as Minerva walked down the stairs with Nitori and Patchouli all of them already charging as Minerva was on standby to rescue the others the moment things got hairy. "This is it." She said as Marisa threw her arm out, Alice pulling out several dolls as Shanghai flew in front of Marisa's Hakkero to help channel the energy, four other dolls moving into position for the energy split as Nitori held her own Hakkero out to Marisa, who took it and pushed it against her own to double to power output. Patchouli summoned her fours magic crystals, having them float around Marisa as the magical power of the elements started to pour into the two Hakkeros and Shanghai, whose eyes lit up as Nino put her hands together, an orb of light being summoned between her hands that she pushed into Shanghai, empowering her to be able to channel the full force of the blast and to channel the energy of light as Neramo watched on from above. It was almost admirable the lengths these idiots were willing to go to just to save those who were doomed from the start. But he scoffed. He could already tell the rot was talking hold in this universe because of their actions, but he still had his orders to wait until they let to do anything about it.

Down at the Diamond Weapon the team that had been sent to distract it materialized on its utterly massive shoulder… which was also a mouth. "Start cutting away!" Zelgius bellowed out, Garon not wasting any time as he roared, planting Bölverk straight into the Diamond weapon's shoulder. The creature letting out an utterly horrendous roar as Bölverk cut into it's flesh. Roman took aim with his cane and chuckled, holding onto his hat with his other hand. "Never thought I'd be doing something this crazy when I woke up this morning. Ah well." He smirked, firing a blast straight past the creature's mouth and watching as the wind pushed the blast back right into the creature's exposed red point. The monster shaking and roaring in pain from the explosive charge that had just been blasted into it. Everyone else was struggling to hold onto the Weapon to keep from being shaken off as light began to accumulate around it's mouths. "It's charging dammit!" Cid swore and shouted as he stabbed his spear right into the creature's flesh, causing it pain as Meiling held her glowing fist up before smashing it straight into the monster's shoulder, there was a sickening crack as the Diamond Weapon roared, darkness gushing out of it as a shockwave of rainbow energy shot out from where Meiling had just punched it. "Keep it up!" Meiling shouted, Roman still firing blast after blast into the wind, explosive charges getting lodged into the monster's exposed heart and causing it extreme pain as from Lestalum itself a bright light began to emit from the front of the city. Suddenly Garon's scroll beeped, Garon taking it out as he heard Minerva speaking. "We're done here, pulling you all out. This is going to be big." She said as Garon nodded. "Brace yourselves!" Garon shouted as blue light began to emit around them from Minerva's rescue magic, everyone still hammering away at the creature before being teleported away by Minerva's magic.

The Diamond Weapon was struggling from what had been done to one side of it's massive mouths, but the energy buildup was still going strong as Marisa grit her teeth, electricity building up around her from the sheer amount of energy she was channeling into both Hakkeros and Shanghai, as well as the energy from the Hakkeros themselves. Seconds later everyone materialized from Minerva's rescue staff, Minerva herself taking a moment to breath heavily before walking over to Marisa, who was still channeling power as the magic circles formed beneath and in front of her. "Can you handle more power?" Minerva asked as Marisa nodded, not breaking her concentration as Minerva breathed in and out, holding her hands together as she started channeling her own magic into Marisa's hakkeros, the other magic users doing the same as everyone else watched. "This is it." Cid said as he looked towards the Diamond weapon, which had finished charging itself and was about to fire as Marisa opened her eyes, a devious smirk on her face as Shanghai lit up from the sheer amount of power that was being pushed into her. "And we're ready as well." Minerva said, panting slightly from draining her own power into Marisa as everyone else sat down.

"Alright! Here we go!" Marisa shouted as Neramo watched from above, a critical look on his face before he scowled. Seconds later the Diamond Weapon roared as the energy from both its mouths fired out as two massive lasers that would have destroyed Lestalum. "MASTER SPARK!" Marisa shouted, a grin on her face as everyone watched, static electricity going crazy around her. "FIRE!" She shouted, her grin at a maniacal level as Shanghai just lit up and spread her tiny limbs, lasers of energy shooting into the other four dolls as they lit up, magic circles of four different colors behind them as all four dolls put their hands forward, balls of energy forming as Shanghai held her own ball fo energy, all five dolls taking a moment to focus their energy before Marisa smirked, the dolls all letting their energy lose as five massive multicolored lasers that rushed towards the Diamond Weapon's attack, all five lasers cutting merging together into a single rainbow swirl before it met with the Diamond Weapon's attack. The two lasers struggling against each other for a moment as Marisa pushed more power forth Shanghai and the four dolls just lighting up so bright it was blinding as the lasers grew bigger, and at the area where the beams were struggling the Master Spark grew even large, encompassing the entirety of the Diamond Weapon's attack before growing even larger, larger than the Diamond Weapon itself as it roared in defiance, the unlimited master spark encompassing it completely as the Diamond weapon struggled against it for just a brief moment, roaring one last time before just straight up disintegrating from pure power from the Unlimited Master Spark, an attack so bright it practically turned the eternal night into a bright day for just a brief moment, the People of Lestalum all watching in awe as the master spark died down… and it's path of destruction revealed. Marisa panting as Shanghai fell to the floor, the living doll utterly exhausted as Alice picked her up, smiling as Nitori took her own Hakkero back, Marisa smirking as she attempted to get up, but decided to just sit there as Neramo frowned. "Amazing." Minerva muttered as she looked over the destruction. A mountain that had previously been behind the Diamond weapon was just gone, all of it was destroyed from the Spark's pure power and size as Marisa chuckled. "We did it." She said before falling on her back and starting to snore as Nitori sighed and shook her head. "And that's Marisa for you." She complained half heartily as Garon picked her up and slung the sleeping magician over his shoulder. "Let's go home for now." Garon said, tired himself from the fighting as Anankos nodded, taking a moment to gather his own power and opening a Dragon's Gate portal at the edge of the outlook, everyone walking through to a well-deserved rest before it closed, finally leaving Neramo alone as he growled.

"Neramo! The Rot levels are peaking! Whatever you need to fix! Fix it now!" Johnathan's voice came from a comm link in Neramo's ear, slight panic in his voice as Neramo growled. "Idiots need to learn to stay out of other people's business." He complained as he stopped time before going to work.

In what seemed like seconds later the entirety of Lestalum was gone, all the people, and the city itself destroyed as more and more daemons started popping up in place of the city that the thieves had just saved, Neramo unfreezing time as he growled. "It's done, get me out of here." He complained. More work for him as always as suddenly a portal opened up in the air. Neramo looked up as Minerva walked out grumbling about something. "I can't believe I forgot my…" She started… only to gasp in utter shock and fall to the ground at the sight of Neramo standing amongst the destroyed crater that used to be Lestalum. "You!" Minerva shouted, getting up and pointing a finger at Neramo in sheer anger as she started shouting. "What have you done to Lestalum! We just saved the city! What did you do!" Minerva shouted in a practical panic, tears coming from her eyes as Neramo turned to her. "Listen to me and listen well you piece of shit, don't save what's supposed to be destroyed." He said as Minerva growled, daemons starting to surround the two of them as Minerva's sheer anger caused bolts of light to spark around her, each bolt that even touched a daemon causing it to just explode into dust as Neramo growled at Minerva. "We will be talking about this later." Neramo said before just disappearing, Minerva's eyes going wide in utter anger as she shouted at the top of her lungs, magical energy just flowing off her in waves as all the daemons around her just exploded from the holy energy she was emitting due to her usage of holy magic. "FUCK! YOU! WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Minerva swore at the top of her lungs, tears in her eyes before she fell to her knees and gripped the dirt hard. "All of that… all those people…" She cried, tears hitting the dirt beneath her as Anankos walked out behind her already talking. "Minerva what was it you were…" He was saying before he shut up and his jaw just dropped. "We weren't even gone for a minute… and someone destroyed it all…" She said in just sheer shock as Anankos wrapped his arms around her and started pulling. "We need to get out of here, now." He said, well aware of the dangers all the spawning daemons presented with Minerva in this state, pulling her through the Dragon's gate before it closes, leaving behind something that would shake the multiverses.

Flashback End

"Enough!" Johnathan shouted, Marisa, Minerva and Neramo all shutting up as Johnathan stood up and sighed, putting his hands on the table as the others glared at him. "Look, we can't just sit here and argue. I know that you and your team go where they please and do what they please, but at least hear me out. When you come to our multiverse, don't interfere with the world around you. It's fine if you stop by to buy something or something really small and minor, but if something major happens, don't get involved, understand. If a world goes off it's deviated path, then the Brute will have his opening to break free. And that is something none of us want to deal with." Johnathan explained as Marisa scoffed. "That's what I don't get about you Walkers and Saviors, you just seem to know how everything is going to turn out everywhere, like you can see the fucking future or something, and the second someone comes along and tries to change fate for the better, you go and screw it up again." Marisa shot at him as Johnathan sighed and sat down again.

"Look its… complicated the situation both our organizations are in… we can't really talk about how we know this information but I do agree it is hard to stand by and watch as people die… but it is the way of the worlds, they have to die so that the Brute remains contained." Johnathan said as Minerva glared at him.

"In my time running countries I have heard of the expression, to kill one to save thousands, or to kill a hundred to save millions… and I will tell you I will take neither of those routes. I will not settle for anything less than EVERYONE being safe and alive. And you need to learn that as well. There is no such thing as a necessary sacrifice of life. There is always a way to save everyone." Minerva said in an irritated tone as Neramo scoffed at her.

"Tell that to my corpse on that damn train will ya? The multiverse doesn't fucking work like that. If I didn't have my orders, and you weren't unkillable, I would spend the rest of eternity slicing people like you up and serving them to a Cerberus until you get your fucking head on straight." Neramo said as Minerva growled, clutching her hand into a fist under the table as Marisa glared at him as well.

"Then this fucking conversation is over." Marisa said as she put her hand on Minerva's shoulder. "Come on, let's leave these idiots and have some fun." She said as Minerva nodded. She wanted to get this anger out of her system. Just as they got up and started walking away Neramo tried to disconnect them from his time stop… and failed as Minerva flipped a middle finger up at him and the duo walked out of the bar, leaving Neramo and Johnathan at the table alone.


End file.
